Dans le cerisiser
by lissou
Summary: Dans un jour de déprime, Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvent dans un arbre. D'humeur massacrante, mais pour combien de temps ?


Elle voyait ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle avait aussi des cheveux dans les yeux et sa tunique s'envolait avec la légère brise.

Il voyait un arbre au loin et il se sentait seul. Il décida de monter en haut du cerisier pour avoir une vue sur le paysage. Un remède comme un autre contre la solitude...

Elle vit une silhouette au loin et se dissimula derrière le tronc comme elle put. Quand on est déprimé comme ça, se dit-elle, ça ne sert à rien de voir les autres, il faut attendre que ça passe.

Il aperçut un mouvement sur une des plus hautes branches du cerisier qui commençait à perdre ses pétales qui s'envolaient avec le petit vent frais. De là-haut il doit être plus fort, se dit-il.

Elle le voyait se rapprocher mais elle ne voulait pas être vue. Son visage devait être bouffi d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux tout emmêlés.

Il marchait lentement vers l'arbre, d'un ait détaché. Il repéra une silhouette de jeune fille sur la branche qui avait bougé.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée pour savoir qui venait piller son havre de paix. T-shirt bleu à haut col, cheveux noirs, air renfrogné. Oh non, pas lui !

Il regardait attentivement pour savoir qui occupait son refuge secret. Tunique rouge, cheveux roses au vent. Pitié, pas cette fille-là !

Elle se mit de profil, l'air buté pour qu'il voie bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Il baissa encore un peu la tête pour avoir l'air déterminé et ne la vit pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à chanter le plus fort possible pour lui donner envie de partir. N'avait-on pas toujours dit qu'elle avait une voix de casserole ?

Il l'entendit beugler et grogna, puis il commença à grimper. Il s'installa dos au tronc, diamétralement opposé à Sakura.

Elle vit qu'il ne tenait pas compte de ses cris de gorets et arrêta de se casser la voix pour rien. Elle se sentait vraiment bête.

Il fut soulagé quand elle s'arrêta et prit une résolution : il allait lui adresser un mot aimable.

Sasuke : Merci.

Elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pouvait l'envoyer balader. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Sakura : Hn

Il trouva que les rôles étaient bien inversés, plus encore qu'elle ne s'en doutait sûrement.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du. Et puis après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et en plus elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Il décida de tenter pour la seconde fois d'entamer la discussion.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais que ce n'était pas en se fâchant avec son ami que ses problèmes seraient réglés.

Sakura : Et toi ?

Sasuke : Je suis déprimé.

Sakura : Moi aussi.

Ils trouvèrent que le silence faisait du bien après ces quelques paroles. Quand on est au fond du gouffre, un rien vous fatigue.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Et toi ?

Sasuke : Je me suis pris un râteau.

Sakura manqua de tomber de l'arbre.

Sakura : Moi aussi.

Sasuke dut s'accrocher.

Sasuke : De qui ?

Sakura : Et ta mère ?

Sasuke : Ma mère a été tuée par mon frère il y a 10 ans, alors...

Sakura : Pardon.

Sasuke : De Naruto

Sakura ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les pétales pris dans les cheveux tourner devant ses yeux.

Sakura : Moi aussi.

Sasuke eut un petit rire imperceptible.

Sasuke : Tu devrais savoir qu'il est gay... Depuis qu'il est revenu au village il a dragué Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru.

Sakura : Et toi tu es gay ?

Sasuke : Moi je veux qu'il soit heureux. C'est lui qui m'a ramené de chez ce serpent. Après tout ce qu'il a enduré on peut bien faire un effort.

Sakura : Tu l'aimes ?

Sasuke : Non.

Sakura : Tu es stupide ???

Sasuke : Oui.

Un grand silence leur sourit encore une fois. Ils étaient si fatigués... Chacun rabaissés dans son amour-propre pour des raisons différentes.

Sakura : Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Il ne pourra plus jamais te regarder en face.

Sasuke : Je vais me consoler.

Sakura : Avec qui ?

Sasuke : Tout seul.

Elle pensa "avec ta main ? xD", un signe que son moral revenait.

Il se dit qu'il avait été maladroit.

Sakura : Je te souhaite bien du plaisir.

Sasuke : Je me suis mal exprimé. Je vais guérir seul. Comme toujours.

Sakura : Pas forcément. Je suis sure qu'il y a des gens qui voudraient bien t'aider, mais tu t'enfermes tant !

Sasuke : Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Sakura : Je vais me soigner.

Sasuke : Qui est-ce qui vas t'aider à toi ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas encore.

Sasuke : Tu crois que je peux essayer ?

Elle raidit ses doigts, plantant ses ongles dans l'écorce à sa droite.

Il tendit sa main gauche sur l'arbre pour en détacher une plaque d'écorce. Un tic depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Elle sentit quelque chose de frais sur le coté de sa paume.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait touché la main de Sakura.

Elle retira vivement sa main.

Il plaqua sa main sur l'écorce, gêné.

Sakura : Il faut voir...

Il ne bougeait pas sa main, sentant le moindre détail sous sa paume.

Elle tendit à nouveau la main et attrapa le poignet de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Tu fais quoi ?

Sakura : Je me soigne.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue, faisant faire une drôle de gymnastique à son compagnon.

Il se sentit tiré vers la gauche et bascula face au tronc pour ne pas tomber.

Elle se tourna face à l'arbre et attrapa la seconde main de Sasuke.

Il était à califourchon sur la branche, le visage appuyé sur l'arbre, les deux mains posées sur les joues humides de Sakura.

Elle était à cheval sur sa branche, le front posé sur l'écorce rugueuse, les poignets de Sasuke dans ses mains tremblantes.

Il pensa aux conséquences et se dit qu'elles ne pourraient pas être si terribles pour un moment aussi paisible.

Elle songea à ce qu'elle faisait et décida qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son temps, et si certains la rejetaient, tant pis pour eux.

Il dégagea doucement ses mains et en un instant, il était à coté de Sakura, en amazone sur sa branche.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'appuya sur son épaule.

Le soir commençait à tomber et le vent restait une petite brise d'été, chaude comme le souffle d'un amant et douce comme sa peau.

Il la regarda. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, ses mains étaient crispées.

Elle se sentait pleurer mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle se serra plus contre Sasuke.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Elle lui attrapa la main et serra dans la sienne, posée sur ses genoux.

Sakura : Je sais pas quoi faire...

Sasuke : N'y pense pas... Ca va passer...

Sakura : C'est pas ça... Naruto je l'aimait pas vraiment, mais la façon dont il m'a repoussée...

Sasuke : Il n'aime pas les filles, aussi belles et gentilles soient-elles.

Sakura : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Sakura : Merci.

Il vit un pétale de cerisier délicatement formé, d'un rose magnifique, tomber sur ses genoux.

Elle se blottit contre lui, presque sur ses genoux, le visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il récupéra sa main et caressa la taille de Sakura, lui procurant un frisson à peine perceptible.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et pleura un peu plus fort.

Sasuke : Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi...

Sakura : Reste là.

Il saisit le petit pétale insignifiant mais si beau et il caressa la joue lisse et pâle, celle qui n'était pas sur son torse.

Elle avait le visage rougi d'avoir pleuré mais se sentait déjà si heureuse...

Il attrapa sa taille des deux mains et la redressa pour éviter qu'elle glisse.

Elle sortit son visage triste et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il eut jamais vu.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Elle se demandait vraiment où ils en étaient.

Il se disait que la frontière fatidique devait être franchie ou n'était pas loin de l'être.

Elle sentait son ami bouger et ferma les yeux.

Il s'agita quelques temps, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds, puis sous ses fesses.

Il l'assit contre le tronc, à coté de lui et la reprit dans ses bras.

Elle n'en put plus et ouvrit les yeux. Sous le cerisier, les pétales tombaient autour d'eux comme de la neige dans une boule souvenir. Les premières étoiles se levaient.

Il s'approchait de son visage mais elle semblait ailleurs.

Elle sentit les mèches de cheveu de Sasuke sur son visage et tourna la tête vers lui.

Il embrassa sa joue.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Il embrassa le coin de son oeil.

Elle était perdue.

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Il embrassa sa bouche, doucement, en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait.

Elle se laissa faire en ne réfléchissant plus. Sasuke l'embrassait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il recommença, en appuyant plus.

Elle le suivit.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, puis leurs langues, leurs mains...

Elle se sentait poussée en arrière.

Il mit la main dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui.

Elle sentait son torse viril, elle se demanda ce qu'il sentait, lui, et se dit qu'il pouvait sentir tout ce qu'il voulait, ça lui plaisait tout à fait.

Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, son cerveau avait lâché depuis longtemps.

Elle sentit une main sur sa taille, mais directement. Sa tunique était soulevée dans son dos.

Il caressait son dos, si doux.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant chaque muscle dessiné par des heures d'entraînement.

Il monta ses mains dans son dos, la caressant de plus en plus.

Elle avait à présent soulevé le t-shirt de son ami si proche et malaxait ses pectoraux.

Ils furent bientôt nus sous les étoiles et les pétales de cerisier, se consolant chacun dans la présence de l'autre, aimant l'autre comme ils auraient toujours voulu être aimé.


End file.
